vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
COTTON CANDY
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Creep-P (music, mix, lyrics, video) * Disty (lyrics) * Lucifer (tuning) * Riko (illust) |links = }} Background "COTTON CANDY" is an original English Hatsune Miku song composed by Creep-P. The song was the first song that was officially released in his song series MR. SAD BOY. The story of this song, as found in the video description, explains that the song is about a girl named Veronica, who wanted somebody to love. She attended the CIRCO DE NEONS, where she met a boy. (Though unnamed in the description as of yet, the boy's name has been revealed in livestreams with Eyeris to be Eddy.) She and the boy became regular customers of the circus, and she was infatuated with him, and deeply attached. They shared many joy-filled memories. However, one day, he left her at the circus and never came back. She stood there waiting for him, holding her cone of cotton candy, until the ringmaster, Malique, told her to leave and, though she begged not to, she was forced to do so. Veronica would go to the circus every day after that incident, which she remembered with dread. She would order the same cotton candy she had when he left, and stand where he left her in case he would return to her. She did not know why he left, but she never lost faith that he would return, even though the truth was he wasn't going to. Veronica was left wondering whether or not she could live without him, and the answer she kept coming to was "no." Succeeding versions Lyrics The taste of your kiss. Something I will miss... Mind won't stop to wander... Won't stop this carnival ride.. Sweet as you can be... You disappeared to nothing. But we were something... But in the end It's bittersweet. Love's too bittersweet... It's hard to eat... It's a sugar rush... Sour tastes on my tounge... You were too sweet Cotton candy when we meet You'd rot my teeth... ...like a cavity. But one day... You just fade away Rot and decay... Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... It fades right to white... From day into night.. Feelings light and gay... From night into day... Blinded by the sweetest kiss... Memory's a blur... Was this hit or miss?! Where is he? Where has he gone?! Our love has dissolved... Love's too bittersweet... It's hard to eat... It's a sugar rush... Sour tastes on my tongue... It's all dissolved... Expected you were gone... You were too sweet,,, ...unexpectedly But one day You just faded away Too late to say--!? Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... I won't lose hope... And I won't lose faith... One day, I'll find you! One day, you'll find me! And it will be... So sweet of you! For is to pull through! For us one day To go out our way Hold me close! Hold me tight! At least for tonight... Taste buds gone awry We were so alike... It's you and me... But it's bittersweet! Memories of cotton candy... The taste is uncanny... It'll come in handy! Here one second And gone the next! A taste so pleasant But so complex A sugary sweet treat A taste that can't be beat... But you were a coward Your taste went sour... Gallery Cotton Candy Single.jpg|Album art of single External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku